


An Emotion Not Yet Experienced

by Lady_Kaie



Series: Igtober 2020 [19]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Anger, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Body Image, Curvy Reader, Declarations Of Love, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Gen, Iggy gets jealous, Insecurity, Jealousy, Love, Other, Relationship Problems, Sad, plus size reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:34:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27104323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Kaie/pseuds/Lady_Kaie
Summary: Ignis isn't the jealous type...Or so he always thought.Then one day he walked in on his girlfriend laughing with a handsome glaive and had to come face to face with the fact that someone else was interested in the person he considered his.  Had he taken her for granted?  Had he neglected her?  How was he going to handle this?
Relationships: Ignis Scientia/Reader
Series: Igtober 2020 [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1948411
Kudos: 23





	An Emotion Not Yet Experienced

**Author's Note:**

> Igtober 2020: Prompt 19: Loyalty
> 
> Little Shout out! Halfwingangel stepped in to help me with this. As always she continues to be my muse and complete enabler! For those of you who know her story...
> 
> 2 1/2 ounces gin, 1/2 ounce dry vermouth, 1/2 ounce olive juice
> 
> FOUND HERE: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25403047/chapters/61603777
> 
> These characters are based off of this story and some references are made. Go read her work she is awesome! (If you haven't already... and then read it again!)
> 
> P.S. (I got permission!)

Ignis cleared his throat as he gazed upon the scene in front of him, and promptly drew the attention he was wanting in his direction. A coolness overtook his bright green eyes as two individual’s turned to look upon him. A Glaive who was shamelessly flirting with his girlfriend, and said girlfriend who was absolutely oblivious.

Poor Ignis however, was not. And jealousy certainly wasn’t an emotion that played fair.

“I do hope that I am not interrupting.” HIs voice curt and somewhat biting.

Stopping the conversation and turning to her lover, the woman grinned happily upon seeing the handsome face she went home to each night. “Oh hi Ignis! You aren’t interrupting at all.” Glancing down at her watch, surprised by his presence, her eyes widened. “Oh it’s already six! I am terribly sorry for keeping you. Thank you again, and I’ll see you next week.” She murmured to the glaive, the smile never leaving her face.

Nor his. In fact he just smiled and gave a cocky wink, “You know its my pleasure to help you. I’ll see you next week.”

Ignis’ frown deepened in response to the exchange while he waited. In that span of time both individuals began to pack up for the evening, his beloved moving toward him and settled down to put on her outdoor boots. “I am starved. I barely had time to eat because we were so busy.”

“Shall we go now then?” Ignis cut off the speech, vastly annoyed and having a harder and harder time covering up his feelings. 

HIs girlfriend was still completely oblivious as she finished preparing for the out doors and asked, “What do you want to do for dinner? I’m quite tired, so would you prefer to stop by the shop?”

Bristling at the comment and watching the Glaive finish pulling together his things, Ignis glanced down at his bright eyed companion and fought to reel in his frustration. It cut him a little too deep to hear that she was too tired to fix supper, even though the words weren’t harsh. Still, he felt the guilt gnawing inside of his chest for the fact that he had been buried in work for the past month without reprieve. When this happened their relationship always took a hard hit, but she knew how important his job was!

That didn’t make him stop feeling guilty though. Dinner was a shared task, oftentimes done together, but lately it had been one sided and she had grown used to it. “I shall cook supper for us today.” 

“You sure? I know you are busy.” The woman replied with a light caress of disappointment to her tone. Well that just dug the knife deeper into his heart…

AFterall, Ignis was no fool, he knew she wasn’t happy, but standing in this room watching the glaive and how he watched his girlfriend with clear interest, the man, blessed with sight, was displeased wholly with this entire situation!

“Yes I am sure. Can we go now?” And that’s when it happened. Before Ignis could get his arm held out to guide his girlfriend out of the room, her glaive companion meandered up and bid his farewell.

Leaning down in what Ignis felt was slow motion, the man kissed ______’s cheek like his lips belonged there and murmured, “I won’t take anymore of your time. See you next week.” With a twinkle in his eye.

“I’ll wait outside.” Ignis snapped out, turning on his heel to leave with a flourish of his coat behind him.

Blinking in shock, ______ stood watching the retreating form of her significant other. What on Eos had gotten into him! 

After taking a few moments to gather her wits about her, she stepped out of the building and made her way to Ignis’ side. The wind was brusque this evening and she could feel it down deep into her bones. “It’s cold,” She smiled softly, trying to make the conversation light, “Let’s get going home.”

The response she got was not warm however and finally prompted her to say something when Ignis scoffed and began down the path without waiting for her. All right, so he was officially angry. 

Sighing, _______ asked, “Ignis what is going on with you today? Are you upset with me?”

“Yes.” He declares without hesitation. “I am.”

It’s a sucker punch to your gut and leaves you fighting for balance as you grind to a halt. “What have I done?” Wide eyed you gaze at his back that is growing blurry behind your tears. Jogging slightly to catch up to him, he surprises you with a quick move as he whirls around and looks down into your eyes. His breath hits the cool features of your face and with the warmth you can feel his anger battering against you.

“Have I neglected you so much that other men seem to take advantage of it? Deep down, where the logical man who works day in and day out running a country, Ignis knows that none of this is your fault. That these feelings of jealousy and guilt are his to bear, but as you stare at him with your big _____ eyes he cannot help but feel frightened. How could he lose you? And he is losing you…

Each time he does this or will do it in the future, you will drift farther and father away from him until one day he cannot reach out and touch you. The thought of losing you is enough to petrify him. Ignis has never dealt well with his fears, especially one’s he has never really experienced before.

Extreme confusion latched onto the woman with him and it showed in her eyes as she asked, “What are you talking about? Ignis, when do I have time for another man? I have been going home, alone,” That was a little meaner than she had intended, but her feelings were hurt too. “I wake up alone. And I say nothing about your job or how lonely I have been, but instead listen to why you have to do what you are doing. How can you think that I would be letting a man come onto me? When do I have time?” 

Again, that little monster known as guilt was threatening to strangle Ignis but he still mustered up a haughty tone as he muttered, “Well that glaive certainly has time.” No… Why did he say that?! How could he have said that?!

Turning in your direction to correct his folly, Ignis was stunned to see you storm past him, up the steps of the home you share and bear down upon him like a hawk circling her prey. You had every right to your fury, and he should have backed down, but the combination of guilt and outrage was a potent mix. 

“The glaive? Ignis, he is helping me for school! Which I did ask you for help but you were too busy. Nyx found someone else to help and I told you that. The time I spend with him is for work only! Nothing else. Ever! I held onto you for ten years Ignis…” Could he really believe that she would throw all of that away?

No. He knew that she wouldn’t but with the introduction of ________’s clear upset, his own finally broke free fully. “He was obviously flirting with you! Could you truly not see that?”

“Ignis he was just being friendly! He’s that way with everyone.” She all but shouted as she jammed her key in the front door and stormed inside.

Hot on her heels and heading up the stairs directly after the woman, Ignis forced out a rough laugh, “Ha! I have seen him with numerous people and he does not act that way at all.” Was this woman blind?

No, she wasn’t blind. She was very much in tune with how she looked and how she had been rejected by plenty over the years for how she looked. Most days it was overwhelming to consider that she had snared Ignis Scientia’s interest. The jeers got to her every now and then, when people commented how she was lucky that he was blind…

With tears streaming down her plump face, ________ turned back around to her perfect boyfriend who was blessed with the gift of sight still, and pointed dejectedly to herself. “He’s not flirting with me, Ignis. I mean I don’t even know why you are with me half the time.” She knew he loved her…

Knew it to the depths of her soul, but this was the first time that she was really battling against his job and the loneliness that had cropped up because of it. Ignis looked like she had just slapped him across the face, and unable to look at him anymore, she turned and walked the rest of the way up the stairs into their room.

Ignis wasn’t idle long. “Have I not been clear enough? Have I not been absolutely transparent? I kept your napkin for ten years.” The one that had your name and number written on it after glancing each other for a matter of moments across a crowded bar…

Ten long years he had pined for her. Mourned her. And then at long last, found her. How could she doubt his love?

And yet, there was no way that she doubted him, but it was so hard to keep up her own low self esteem when warmth turned brusque and work became the focal point of life. “Of course Ignis. You love me… I know. And I know you kept that napkin because I kept mine! But that isn’t the problem. The problem is that I miss you and you think I want someone else's attention when all I want,” Her throat constricted closed upon the advent of tears and try as she might, she was too exhausted to hold them back. Streaming down her cheeks in rivers, ______ shouted, “I’m sorry that the glaive was flirting with me! I’m sorry that I didn’t notice! I’m sorry that I have had the audacity not to end somethingI didn’t know was even happening so that I could spare your EGO!”

“My ego?” Ignis was completely distraught, “I do not know what else to do to show that I love you! I work because it is my position and you know how important it is. I am sorry that I have neglected you this much but honestly, I do not know what more I can do to ensure that you know how much I LOVE YOU!” His breath came in short, halted gasps, threatening to go out of him completely.

“Well you can start by not thinking the worst of me. By not thinking that another man turns my head when I only want you. Do not insult me by thinking that I would take another’s attention. I want your attention Ignis Stupeo.” She too had waited ten years in hopes that one day she would have it, clinging to the memory of him on that barstool, sipping that dirty martini. “And I know how important your job is Ignis…”

Ignis wanted nothing more than to reach out and hold you, but this entire fight had shaken loose his own fears and worries as well as misunderstandings that came up at times between the two of you. “I do not doubt your love,” He murmured with an ache in his voice, “But I do not know how else to make you feel loved when you often feel that you do not deserve it. Sometimes…” His gaze went far away, looking at nothing in particular as he whispered, “Sometimes I feel like you do not want me to love you.”

A sob broke through the short silence and unwillingly, your knees crumbled out from under you. Ignis was quick to catch you and very gently place you on the edge of the bed, caressing your hair from your face as he too felt his own tears overwhelm him. “I do want you to love me Ignis. So so much. But sometimes I’m so scared because I’ve never been enough for any man… and all those women… I know what they say about me.” The ones who came from prominent families and looked like they were born and bred to belong to the elite and cast judgment upon normal mortals.

Startled at the pain suffocating the space around him, Ignis drew you in tight against his chest and pressed a kiss to your hair. “You are the most important person to me. I care not for those women. Nor should you. They only have their position in this world, nothing more. You could never be compared to them because in my eyes you are worth so much more.” Those women had barely given him the time of day after his return from the darkness, and only did because being with him would further their own reach to the crown. Nothing more. It was a political game that he didn’t want to play. He had never wanted to play it. “Forgive me my love. I just want so desperately to make a life for us… one that you deserve.”

“Oh Iggy…” Pulling away gently, _____ strokes over that handsome face with a weary smile on her lips as she says. “I just want you. I bet you, please don’t let the day come that you wake up and realize that this life has passed you by. I know that work is important and before me you gave all of your time and attention to it, but you’re going to have to decide whether you want to live it at my side or if it will just be work and sometimes you will make time for us.”

“Darling…” Ignis had known that these words were coming, but it wasn’t easy to hear them no matter the preparation. Crushing her into his chest, he whispered, “I’m so sorry. I don’t know how to do this… please help me hold you even closer. Take me back when I stray from you my love.” He whimpered against her neck, breathing her scent in deeply to help calm his nerves. Not one to break in front of even his best friends, he was giving all of his trust into ________’s hands in this moment.

Curling into Ignis’ hold, his girlfriend chuckled wryly as she said, “Sometimes you’re mean…”

“Forgive me my darling,” He had been mean today. There was no doubt about that, but all of that meanness should have been directed toward himself. Never this woman who continued to show patience with him when he didn’t deserve it. Picking up her hand and kissing it, Ignis then kiss her lips and pressed his nose against hers in a soft nuzzle. “I should never have put this on you. It was hard to see him appreciate you in a way that I should have been, and I put all of this on your shoulders. It was terribly mean and unjust. I am terribly sorry…”

The apology was more than what she needed and took away a lot of the pressure from before. As a unit, the two lovers fell to the bedding, clinging to one another with desperation. Kisses were shared along with needy touches that bordered on rough, but no one stopped and no one wanted to stop. The slightly rough friction anchored the two of them to the here and now…

To the simple fact that they were together. “I love you Iggy. So so much. And I love the way you love me.” It hurt ______ still to know that he had doubted her, and even more so that she had continuously fed that doubt.

“Oh my love,” He purred against his beloved’s neck, taking possession of her mouth with a ferocity that left them both panting once air was a necessity. “I love the way you love me.” Sweet, blessed words that he would hold close. “I have missed you so.”

“I missed you too Iggy.” With her fingers upon his scared cheeks, she pulled him back down to her lips and traced the scars that often made him feel so insecure and whispered her appreciation of them as she moved kisses across his eyes, nose and at last that plump bottom lip. “Iggy?”

“My love?” 

“You know I would never be unfaithful to you? Truly?” That was a wound that would not close tonight and Ignis knew he needed to deal with it swiftly so that it would not fester within her heart.

HE shook his dark blond head and kissed _______ so tenderly, enjoying how her curves molded against him as though he was made to lay against her this way. “My darling, this was my own insecurities. IT is not your job to convince me. I never should have doubted you.”

Her lips pulled tight while tears filled up her vision all over again. Nothing had ever been so easy for her. Other men put all of their shortcomings on her, and she was always the scapegoat. Over time she had just come to expect that things were her fault and when a man tired of her, that she had done something to cause it. “It just really scared me Iggy. And I’m not trying to make you feel bad. I’m just trying to be honest instead of holding everything inside.”

Ignis nodded, “Of course. I want…” No. “I need you to be open with me. I do not want you to ever harbor all of that inside of you. I know of those men that hurt you,” The bastards! “And you must listen to me and your friends, that those men didn’t deserve you and that their issues were theirs. Never yours.”

This time when Ignis kissed his love, the stresses were gone and so was the desperation. What was left was the slow rolling passion that he had put on hold for far too long. “Promise me something my love…”

“What Iggy?”

“That when it is hard and you cannot believe in yourself, believe in us. And believe in the loyalty that we feel toward the other.” 

A beautiful smile blossomed upon a face that was once overtaken by sorrow, the promise written easily for Ignis to see in those deep ______ depths. “I promise Iggy.” Pulling him back to her lips where he invaded all of his senses with ________’s taste, she murmured between their touching moist lips, “Make love to me Iggy.”

The man grinned wolfishly, but his descent upon his beloved was delicate touches and explorations that left her a sobbing mess in the aftermath. This time the tears were happy…

And Ignis felt his heart swell to know that this woman, the one he had spent so much time waiting for, was his.

Her heart…

Her soul…

And her loyalty was his.

What was more, she owned his own heart and soul, but especially his loyalty and they would never waiver.


End file.
